


Pretty Hands

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: So...Jared has these hands...and Jensen wants them...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Pretty Hands (I suck at titles...and not in the good way)  
Pairing: JA/JP  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1739  
  
Summary: For my loverly [ ](http://plutogirl10.livejournal.com/profile)[**plutogirl10**](http://plutogirl10.livejournal.com/) who [ requested](http://juleskicks.livejournal.com/933915.html?thread=4032283#t4032283): finger porn!!! (sam/dean, or j2, you pick). So...Jared has these hands...and Jensen wants them...  
  
A/Ns  & Warnings: Dudes, I **don't** write _RPS_! I don't...but...it's my porn buddy...and Jared's **_hands_**...and yeah....oral fixation...  
  
Disclaimers: *Yeah...it's all made up...really*  
  
  
  
Jared has these hands. They may be the biggest damn hands Jensen has ever seen. And it’s not like he means to stare at them, but they wrap around his beer bottle, and they tap against the table and they fumble to get money out of his pocket to pay for the next round…and they’re like magnets…giant paw-like magnets for his eyes…  
  
And that makes absolutely no sense…which is probably a good indication that he’s had too much to drink…and he should probably call a cab and get the hell out of the bar before he does something more to draw attention to the little corner where he and Jared and a few other guys have been hanging out…except that now it’s got to be close to 1am and everyone else has gone home and its just Jensen and Jared.  
  
Those impossibly long fingers are pointed at him and it takes a momentous amount of effort to drag his eyes up the length of that index finger to Jared’s face. It takes even more to realize Jared’s speaking. “…out of here?”  
  
Jensen blinks, reaching for his beer before realizing it’s already empty. Jared’s finger is in his face now. “You’re drunk. Tammy’s calling us a cab.”  
  
“A cab? One?”  
  
Jared flashed that smile, that toothy, I-know-something-you-don’t smile. “One, you’re coming to my place. I’m not letting you go home to die in your own drunken vomit.”  
  
And that was Jared in a nutshell. Able to face raging fangirls with a plastered on smile and an easy grace, and terrified of things he should have been too young to even give much thought to. But Jensen wasn’t inclined to argue. He slid out of the booth and held on to the table, then Jared as he tried to feel the earth beneath his feet. “I think I’m a little drunk.”  
  
Jared’s right hand was fisting in his shirt, holding him up. “You don’t say?”  
  
“Why you ain’t?” Okay, even drunk he realized that was all wrong, but before he could try to figure it out, Jared as manhandling him toward the door. Cool night air blasted over him, bringing at least a little turn toward sobriety with it and he managed to get his own feet under him.  
  
“Because I stopped drinking an hour ago, when I realized how trashed you were. You can thank me tomorrow.”   
  
Jensen looked up at his co-star and blinked. Dude was tall. Then he was being shoved, one massive hand covering his head to keep him from mashing it into the roof of the cab. “Relax, I’ve got you.” Jared said, that hand sliding from the top of Jensen’s head down to the back of his neck, his thumb rubbing along Jensen’s neck in a completely distracting way. “How can you be this tense and this drunk at the same time?”  
  
Jensen chuckled. “Cause you…” He stopped himself, which he considered a pretty impressive feat considering. Because he wanted to blurt out that it was Jared’s hands and proximity that was making him tense…that he wanted to suck on those fingers and see if they tasted like that damn candy the boy was always eating. But he was fairly certain that wouldn’t fly, even drunk. “I’m jus’ tha’ good.”   
  
Jared was laughing and the car was pulling over and the world was spinning. Jared pulled him from the car, but the ground was far more appealing at the moment and once he was on all fours, the world stabilized and he could breathe again. “I’m gonna be sick.”  
  
“Not yet…wait until we get into the apartment.” Jared hauled him back to his feet and half carried him into the apartment building and up the two floors to his place. Before Jensen could orient himself, Jared deposited him in the bathroom. “Now you can be sick.”  
  
But the moment was gone and while he thought that if he could just throw up, he’d start to feel better, it just wasn’t happening. “There’s fresh towels. Why don’t you shower and I’ll make some coffee.”  
  
Jensen reached out for him. “Don’ go.” His hand slid down Jared’s arm and ended up on his hand. “You have pretty hands.” He pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the tub and brought the captured hand up to his face. “Pretty.”  
  
“Come on Jen.” Jared started to pull away, but Jensen pressed the hand to his cheek.  
  
“So big…do you know?”  
  
“Know what, Jen?”  
  
Jensen was fairly certain that Jared was placating him, his smile faintly bemused and indulgent. “How beautiful you are?” Jensen breathed before he could think better of it, and he turned his face to press his lips into Jared’s palm. When he didn’t immediately pull away, Jensen felt a little bravado sneaking into him and he let his tongue touch Jared’s skin. “God, Jare…your hands.”  
  
“Jensen, let’s get you some water and bed.”  
  
“Don’t wanna…not yet…want this.”   
  
Jensen pulled the hand down, running his fingers over Jared’s. His eyes slipped over the tanned skin, up the ridiculously plaid shirt sleeve and up to Jared’s eyes. He may not have been as drunk, but he had a serious amount of alcohol in his system. “Want this.” Jensen repeated, keeping the eye contact as he kissed the ends of his fingers. “Pretty.”  
  
His eyes rolled closed as he sucked Jared’s index finger into his mouth. He thought he heard Jared moan, but couldn’t think beyond the salty-sweet taste of his skin…there was lemon and tequila and something else…and Jensen could swear Jared was moving the finger in and out of his mouth as he sucked. He opened his eyes and Jared was swaying in front of him. “Want this,” he breathed again, opening his mouth to suck in Jared’s middle finger.  
  
“Jen…we…”  
  
“Shh…relax…I’ve got you.” Jensen kissed his way down the long middle finger, opening his lips to suck at the pad and then again at the base…then his tongue was sliding over the mounds under each finger, tracing the lines to the edges of his palms and back, down to the heel of his hand. His lips closed over the base of Jared’s thumb, his teeth pulling lightly at the mound of flesh there and that time he knew the moan came from Jared. He opened his eyes cautiously and grinned as he found Jared’s other hand spread over his crotch.  
  
Jensen dropped the hand he’d been molesting and moved to his knees in front of Jared, his lips seeking out the hand he was pressing against himself. He sucked at the middle finger, sliding down and over the tip, slowly peeling Jared’s hands away from his zipper. “Want this…?” He held Jared’s hands in his own now, away from his hips and reached for his zipper with his teeth.  
  
Jared swallowed and swayed. “Jensen…what…what are we doing?” His eyes opened and turned to see Jensen and he moaned again. “Fuck.”  
  
Jensen got a hold of the zipper and slowly pulled it down. “Yeah…that’s what I was thinking.”  
  
“God…Jen…”  
  
Still holding Jared’s hands at bay, but having to work at it now, Jensen nuzzled into his open jeans with his lips, seeking out flesh…and glad Jared hadn’t bothered to put on underwear. It was difficult this drunk and without his hands, but he managed to maneuver Jared’s cock free and get his lips around it before Jared tried to step away.   
  
Jensen heard himself whimper and shook his head. “Jared…”  
  
“Not here….not like this…” He pulled one hand free, wrapping it behind Jensen’s neck and using it to pull him up off the floor, then pull him up to a bruising kiss. It was awkward and hard and completely perfect for a first kiss…at least that’s what Jensen’s cock was saying. “Not here…bed…” Because Jared was a gentleman, not a bathroom floor kind of guy. Jensen was the bathroom floor guy.   
  
He followed as Jared stepped backward, trying to keep their lips connected, despite the height difference and the level of inebriation. Somehow, he lost his boots before they reached the bedroom and his shirt was well on its way to gone. He pawed at Jared’s shirt, finally letting the kiss go to get them both off.   
  
Now that he was sure Jared wasn’t going to just kick him to the curb, he pushed a little harder, pulling at his jeans until they were stumbling toward the bed and falling into it and Jensen as sliding his tongue down that long cock.  
  
Jared’s fingers were in his hair, grabbing but not holding as Jensen closed his eyes and lips and sucked, his own hands moving over those hip bones and holding him down with a strength that would leave bruises come morning. “Jare…” he growled it around the cock in his mouth and Jared thrust upward, groaning.  
  
“Can’t hold it…” Jared moaned and Jensen increased the pace of his bobbing, until he felt Jared stiffen and the first taste of come filled his mouth. He sucked all the harder, thinking that come and tequila and lemon and _Jared_ was the best thing he’d tasted all night.  
  
Then Jared was pulling at him, drawing him up to kiss him again, breathing heavy into his mouth as he rolled Jensen to the mattress, one huge hand fighting to get his pants open. When Jared moved to reciprocate, Jensen held him, kissing and then bringing his hand up to his mouth. “Like this.” Jensen licked his palm until it was slick and wet, then wrapped that hand around his cock. “Hands. Pretty.”   
  
Words were just gone after that was Jared nodded, slipping two fingers of his free hand into Jensen’s mouth as he stroked up and down his wickedly hard cock. Coherent thought was fading rapidly as he sucked and bucked and then he was coming so fast and hard he couldn’t even say anything. His eyes rolled back and he was unsure what happened for several minutes…until he felt a blanket and Jared spooning up behind him. “Sleep.”  
  
And those hands were on his chest, holding him tight against Jared. And Jensen wasn’t sure he could sleep with those hands hot against him like that…but Jared was whispering in his ear…something about freckles and his turn in the morning…but between the alcohol and the post orgasm bliss…and the warm body pressing against his, Jensen closed his eyes and figured tomorrow was soon enough to deal with this…


End file.
